Infection: Survival Stories
by Aaron Gamemaster
Summary: A series of stories about the infection viruses spreading through the cities in the GTA series. R for adult content, language, detailed gore, and srtong violence. Please R&R! COMPLETED!
1. Intro Prologue to Liberty's Darkness

**INFECTION: SURVIVAL STORIES**

_By: Aaron Gamemaster_

_THE FOLLOWING STORY HAS BEEN BASED ON: 28 Day later, Resident Evil, Resident Evil 4, The Thing_

INTRO: This takes place in the state of San Andreas, Liberty City, and Vice City. This is a horror based on dangerous, _Infections, _such as, mutation, zombies, chemical infection, which are all catastrophic massive tragedies. I have classified each type of Infection, and made up my on scientific terms for them.

There are three types on infections, Gerchian (Resident evil zombies), Humaintry (28 Days Later Infection), and Statchion (the thing alien infection). Among the Gerchian, there is a sub group Newgerchian (evolved Resident Evil 4 zombies).

_Gerchian_

GERCHIAN-Cure: a shot, of chemical components (green) -Kill: Shoot until dead, or removing of the head; if in an alien from, kill by shooting or fire (hard to tell difference between alien form Gerchian, and Statchion). Abilities -various forms of specimens, slow walking flesh eaters. Symptoms -coughing, bleeding, skin turning purple, dead and infected.

NEWGERCHIAN-Cure: None discovered. - Kill: shoot until dead, removing of head, in alien form kill by shooting or fire. Abilities-Carry weapons, ability to run, stronger. Symptoms –Red eyes, coughing, bleeding, speaking in Spanish, skin turning dark, or purple, dead and infected.

_Humaintry-_Cure: None discovered -Kill: shoot to death, appear to be vulnerable to fire. Abilities-Speed in running, strong, enhanced sight and sound. Symptoms –uncontrollable spasms, twitching, red eyes, coughing up blood.

_Statchion-_Cure: None Discovered -Kill: SMALL-can be shot to death or burned to death LARGE-Burned to death, can go faster if hurt first. HOST-Before exposed, death of host (anything organic, Human, Animal etc.). Abilities -Ability to infect, host. No symptoms-No way to tell if a host or not, with exception of blood test (possible throwing up, or throwing up blood?).

PROLOGUE FOR LIBERTY'S DARKNESS

_June 17, 2013_

Upon this day, an infection hit Liberty, the first one was Statchion. On the street, in homes, offices, it started. It appeared on the news. Some military group came in, and quarantined an apartment building on Staunton Island. Larry was in the apartment building in Wichita Gardens. The T.V. was on.

"Today there was a bloody, torn up body found in apartment 41E, which appeared to be attacked by some sort of animal, as the body had been torn up by claws. The U.S. Military has quarantined the building. A man with bloody torn up clothes was seen fleeing the scene. There will be further news on this story after the break." There was the News theme song, then "Liberty Tree News will be back after the break."

When it came back on, it showed a picture of the man that was said to be fleeing the scene on a camera. He had a mustache, light brown skin, and tall, combed back hair. "He is though to be Ahied Ajuske, from" The T.V turned off.

"Hey! Sis! I was watching that!" Larry said in a high voice.

"Well, you need to get off your fat ass, and clean up around here. Its 1:35 and you still didn't even take a shower!" she complained

Larry, grabbing a bag of chips responded, "I need to relax today, Trish."

She scoffed, and walked out of his bedroom, getting the vacuum, and muttering "Why did I agree to this?" She walked back into the room, "Larry I'm going out with my boyfriend, so…" She walked out.

Trisha was at a restaurant, eating outside with Earl, her boyfriend. He had muscle, brown eyes, brown hair with blonde streaks, and had a massive tan.

"So did you get that job?" He asked, after slurping down a strawberry milkshake.

"Oh, yeah, and I love it too!" she responded.

"Well, I think…" She leaned across the table and kissed him. "Wow…"

All of the sudden, people started running towards an intersection. There were two men in the street, one unconscious, and another throwing up blood. The two rushed over to the scene, with a mob of people, everyone was yelling. Cars were honking all over the place, sirens in the background.

There was a weird, distorted screaming sound coming out of the bald guy's mouth, who was throwing up the blood. The screaming became so loud, people started running away. The unconscious mans body began twitching, everything happened so fast.

Blood splattered all over the road. The bald guy's arm was squirting out blood, and changed shape, right before everyone's eyes, it looked like a claw. His face began to turn red, and pink, his head stretching out into the size of two, he looked like a mutant. Then it started.


	2. Infection Guide Updated 3 5 05

**Infection: Survival Stories**

**Infection Guide (Updated Occasionally)**

Virus Versions

GERCHIAN/NEWGERCHIAN

"Zombie"Slow moving, some have claws,  
purple flesh, known to bite and claw.

"Zombie2"Fast moving, weapon wielding,  
flesh eating, clawing.

"Chainsawers"Zombies with chainsaws

"Dogs"Mutated dogs, with tentacles,  
enhanced strength, extra claw (Mouth, back)

"Blacknob"3 headed beast w/2 giant claws, multi tentacle tongue, blackish, red skin color.

"Giant"Huge creature, infected for a long time its size and strength. Very large, arms ALMOST the size of busses. FROM 2-Giant tentacle, w/head, a blob connected to ground, w/claws coming out of it. Very tall 6 story building.

"Test Subject001"(Nemesis of my story)Military Testing, a bit larger than human, in human form, w/strength of 50 men, a face that is blood red, pink, white eyes. VERY DANGEROUS, w/gatling gun and rocket launcher on back.

"Bigheads"An experimented human, with chemical testing done in the hidden labs under Los Santos, near the sewers where they are found. 7 in teeth all around its mouth, its head the size of 3 normal ones, it has a gray body, so skinny you can see its ribs, with a parasite on its back, which has a bone-like tail that can come out, and grab its enemies. VERY dangerous.

HUMAINTRY

"Zombie3"Very fast, very strong, red eyes, some known to grow claws.

"Zombie4"Mutated Zombie, bigger muscles, still fast, and w/one arm a claw.

GERCHIAN

Wall MonsterGiant monster, w/tentacle like head morphed into a giant claw.

OctopusMutated octopus, with giant size, hundreds of small tentacles, purple, red, pink skin color.

"Spider"Mutated spiders found in labs of Military Installment. Giant in size, known to pounce, and tear.

"Tentacle Beast"pdating in progress. VERY LARGE, VERY LARGE TENTACLES.

"Worm"A warmish beast, like 2 mutated together worms, w/sharp steaks in heads, know to jump attack, and swing itself towards an enemy. Also known as "Slicers"


	3. Part 1 ch 1 Tommy Vercetti

_**Part 1: Liberty's Darkness**_

_**Chapter 1: Tommy Vercetti**_

_Intro: the Statchion have invaded Staunton Island, and there has been a public outbreak, there is chaos in the streets. Meanwhile, Tommy Vercetti is leaving Liberty, via the tunnel, in Shoreside Vale. He is heading to Carcer City, Liberty, and is in the snowy mountains, around 30-40 miles north of Shoreside Vale._

_Tommy Vercetti, June 17, 8:53 a.m._

The sky was dark, behind the tall mountains. Tommy was riding in the back of a limo, one of his guards, Leo, was driving. It was awkward, it being 9 a.m. and dark. The lights of the limo showed the way of the road. It was snowing, white crystals covering the area.

With a tall cliff to the right, and a mess of trees to the other, they were pretty deep in the mountains forest. In a heartbeat, there was a loud thump, the limo skidded left, across the road, the windshield was cracked.

"Leo, what did you do now?" Tommy hollered to him.

"Nothin' I just… there was… God damn it! I hit something!"

"Well, what did you hit?" Tommy got out of the back, as Leo got out of the front. On the snow covered black pavement, there was blood on the road ahead. "What are you waiting for? Go see what you hit!"

Leo walked forward, the off to the left, looking into the forest. He froze. Standing there like a statue, in that moment, he was gone.

All Tommy saw was something, a dog's size that was black jumped onto him, in a second it was gone. He got an eerie feeling standing there, watching Leo, as he turned to face Tommy.

His neck was covered in blood, as well as his chest. The snow in front of him was being painted red with blood. He fell down, dead.

Tommy couldn't believe what he had just seen. He stared down at his friend's body, the neck and chest tore up, he got back into the limo, and grabbed his Colt Python. He then walked to the driver's door and got in.

Expecting it to not start, he was right, but the second time, it did. He drove towards Carcer City, leaving his friend in the snow behind him.

_Trisha, Earl, June 17, 9:01 a.m._

Looking up into the morning sky, a loud noise was heard. A military jet, probably a Hydra, fell towards the ground. It flew into the large buildings in Staunton, and there was a fiery explosion.

"What the hell?" Trisha commented at the situation.

"Trish, come, we have to get outta here… That guy, that's not right…" Earl commanded her; he grabbed her arm, and got her into his Admiral.

Sirens filled the air, as fire trucks speed by, heading towards the plane accident, and cops drove up to find out what the commotion was about. Military Barracks OL's came in from all around, people dressed in HAZMAT suits got out, the bald guy was gone. The man on the ground's body began to twitch again.

As Trisha and Earl drove off to her apartment, Trisha looked in the mirror, and saw the guy on the grounds body twitching. His stomach seemed to explode, the military people stepped back. A tentacle like thing came out of his stomach, looking like a claw at the end of it. It swung around, trying to hit the soldiers.

Nothing else was seen by Trisha, as they turned a corner. Soldiers shot the claw, blood splattering all over the intersection, it died. HAZMAT suited soldiers packed it up in a Barracks OL, and drove off.

Running up to her apartment, Trisha planned to get out of there fast. Earl and Trisha entered the apartment. Larry was looking out the window; he had a friend over, Bob.

Bob was a bit chubby with dark brown hair, in no particular shape or style.

"Hey, the cities under attack! We need to save it!" said Larry, clenching a broom.

"Don't be ridiculous! We need to get out now!" Trisha responded, in a loud commanding voice as she walked to her bedroom.

"Cool!" Larry responded, walking into his room. They were packing up to leave Liberty. After they were ready, all four of them, Trisha, Larry, John, and Earl, drove to John's house, so he could get his things, then Earl's.

With the car completely packed with people, and their belongings, they drove to Francis international airport.

They drove over the bridge, seeing a huge mob in front of Francis International. The people were so focused on getting out, that they didn't even notice a hooker, getting out of a car, topless, was putting on her braw.

Police were everywhere. The military had shut down the airport.

Earl got out of the car, walked up to some people and asked "Hey, what's going on?"

Barley hearing their response over the yelling, a young guy said "The military shut down the airport, some virus thing!"

Earl shook his head and returned to the car. "The military won't let us leave. This is getting bad, this has to be serious."

"Well, what's going to happen to us?" Trisha asked him.

"Should we try the tunnel?" Larry suggested

"I don't know, and no, they aren't letting anybody leave the city. It must be, like a virus or something, something that can be, well, spread.

"Let's go back to our apartment." Trisha suggested.

"Let's also stop by ammu-nation."

_Tommy Vercetti, June 17, 9:07 a.m._

He came up to a tree, fallen over in the road. He got out, taking a look. When he turned around, someone was there. A pale skinned man, with blood stains on him was walking slowly towards him. He was moaning.

"What go you want?" Tommy asked, pointing the gun at him. Tommy looked around, noticing that there was about 30 people surround him. They all closed in on him.

_I hope you liked it, by the way June 17 is my birth day, so I used it on there!_


	4. Part 1 ch 2 Fallen CIty

_**Part 1: Liberty's Darkness**_

**_Chapter 2: Fallen City_**

_Into: Tommy is stuck out in the mountains, and there are 30 zombie like, slow moving people surrounding him. Earl and the rest of the guys stopped by ammu-nation, and got some weapons, then headed back to their apartment._

_Tommy Vercetti, June 17, 9:09 a.m._

Tommy stood frozen, as the pale skinned, bloody people walked closer to him. Some were moaning. They got to close. 8 shots rang into the dark air; the 8 people in front of Tommy fell, with little blood pouring out of them. Tommy reloaded and rand through them, some were on the limo.

There was a noise in the air, it sounded like a chain saw. The 8 that Tommy shot got back up, all of the people walked towards him. Behind the limo, Tommy spotted a guy with a bloody bag around his head, a chainsaw in hand, he destroyed the limos engine.

The chainsaw guy yelled out in Spanish, and pointed towards Tommy. Nothing happened. He then spoke more Spanish, and started attacking the people, blood covering the snow, and he tore off their heads, limbs, and torso's apart.

Tommy saw this as his chance, and ran down the hill, into the forest. He was now at a distance from the road, he found a trail in the snowy forest.

Back at the limo, the zombie like people overpowered the chainsaw man, and started eating at his head, torso, and legs. What was left were blood soaked body parts up at the limo.

As Tommy followed the trail, something was moving in the snow-covered bushes ahead. The sound of cracking bones, and a green liquid covered the area around the bush. There was growling. Tommy jumped back, and aimed his Colt Python at it (By the way, if u don't know, a Colt Python is a magnum like revolver).

Out of the bushes stepped a large wolf like creature. It's back covered in green blood; there was a distorted head like thing coming out of its back, swinging around.

It opened its mouth, and a hand-like body part came out. Tommy's eye's widened as he studied the dog. He put a bullet in its head, and it jumped back, shocked by the bullet. It charged.

Tommy jumped left, as the dog jumped at him, the head hit Tommy's leg as he jumped away, tripping Tommy. AS he struggled to get up, the dog pounced. Now on Tommy, it bit him, and tore at his chest. Tommy managed to put a few bullets in it as he fought it. It died in the snow.

Tommy was now bleeding, and his white suite was covered in blood. "Damn it!" He shouted.

There was talking in the background.

"What the?" Tommy yelled, as he turned around. There were people coming down the trail, talking in Spanish, carrying torches and large knives. Tommy ran for his life, following the path. He came up to a small lodge; he rushed inside, and block the door with a couch, and two small chairs. He went for the windows, pushing dressers, chairs, anything he could find, to stop the people from getting in.

"Who are you?" a voice rang out.

Tommy jumped, and then turned around; there was a man in a white coat standing there. "You scared me."

_Trisha, Earl, Larry, John, June 17, 1:05 p.m._

Meanwhile, miles away in the heart of Liberty City, Trish, Larry, John and Earl stayed in the safety of their apartment. Trisha and Earl were in the bedroom, while John and Larry were checking out the guns.

Sitting at the table, Larry was polishing a 9mm. "These are some cool gacs!" he said, while rubbing the gun with the cloth.

"Dude, the other day, this lady, drunk as hell, fell asleep in the road! It was crazy!" John started laughing.

"No way… Where were you?"

"I have no idea!"

"You retarded. I'm getting some chips." Larry walked into his bedroom, where there was an open bag of potato chips. He looked out the window, noticing the empty streets. "This is crazy." He muttered to himself.

"Yo!" John yelled "Come in here!"

"No, you come here!"

"Crap, why you make me get up man?" John said, walking into the room.

"Check this out!" Larry pointed out the window down to the street. There was a mob of people there now, making there way into each building. A man sprinted across the street, but was captured by one of the people, torn up, and eaten alive.

"Holy shit!"

"We've got to get ready!" John walked back to the kitchen.

Larry walked into the bedroom, walking in saying, "Hey, there some…" Trisha and Earl were making out. "Wow, sorry, but we have company!"

"What do you mean?" Earl asked. They walked to the window. Larry pointed down.

"Down there!"

Everyone got a weapon, Earl a shotgun, Trisha a 9mm, Larry a TMP (machine pistol from Resident Evil 4), and John a shotgun.

About five minutes passed. "I'm gonna check in the hall! You wait here!" Earl ordered. He walked through the door. To the left, a man was standing at the top of the stair, a 9mm in his hand, pointed down. "Hey!"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

He didn't respond. He walked towards him. In a split second, a large claw, bloody red and pink, bust through the wall next to him. Before he could turn, it smashed him into the wall, he fell forward, and it did it again, repeatedly. About five more times, his face was bloody, covering the floor in front of him.

"I can't shoot, I'll kill him too!" Earl thought, clenching his shot gun.

The claw took him by his waist, pulling into the wall. The claw went right through the wall, as well as his body, he was now in two pieces on the floor, in a growing puddle of blood.

"What's going on?" Larry asked approaching Earl. Everyone entered the hallway. They all stared at the hole in the wall, and the body next to it. There was a thump. Earl looked up.

"DUCK!" He yelled, everyone did, a claw come from above them, slashing at air. It hit nothing. They all ran down stairs.

At the bottom there was a man. Before they got to him, his stomach exploded in blood, a giant arm like thing, sprung up, to the top of the lobby, it entered the roof. The rest of the mans body was now obstructed, a big red, pick, purple, alien-like creature, with all sorts of claws, heads, and gut-like parts hanging out of it.

It slashed at the group, shattering the stair case's doorway. The only way out was to get past it, and into the street.

_Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter, way more to come!_


	5. Part 1 ch 3 Trust

_**Part 1: Liberty's Darkness**_

_**Chapter 3: Trust**_

_Intro: Tommy and some guy in a white coat are stuck in a cabin out in the snowy forest on a mountain side, with the zombie-like people outside; Trisha, Earl, John, and Larry are under attack by the Station virus, which they have no clue about._

_Tommy Vercetti, June 17, 1:30 p.m._

Tommy and the guy in the white coat had been sitting there for hours, not talking or anything. Tommy kept on peeking out the window, looking at the group of people out side, "Why aren't they attacking?" he wondered.

"Listen, I think we are safe for now." The guy said

"Do you know anything about what's going on?"

"Yes, a lot, actually."

"Then tell me."

"Okay. Two days ago…"

"Wait, who are you, first of all?"

"My name is not important, I was a biological scientist, and I studied things you shouldn't hear about for 20 years."

"Okay… Go on."

"Two days ago, when I was working at Area 69, in the desert next to Las Venturas, San Andreas, there was an accident. The biological specimen we thought to have been dead was actually alive. I escaped, very luckily, before it got to me. It managed to screw up our containment cells, releasing various viruses, Statchion, Humaintry, an the Gerchian and Newgerchian viruses." He went on to explain about the infections (I'm to lazy to write them all out again, so if you want to, got back to the prologue for Liberty's darkness)

Twenty minutes later…

"Okay… Sounds serious." Tommy commented.

"Well… I guess you have a lot to learn."

"How do we stop it?"

"Well, the only way would be to contact some military forces, and nuke all infected areas. There is no other way. By the way, I have a present for you, in the drawer of that dresser."

"How do we nuke it?"

"Well…"

BAM! The zombie-like people were banging on the doors and windows.

"We're running out of time. Listen; remember what I told you about the Statchion, well… I believe I just got it, before I got in here."

Tommy walked backwards. "You mean…"

"Kill me, before I kill you…"

"No, there has to be a cure."

"Do it!"

"No!"

"DO IT!" He shouted, he punched Tommy, and grabbed his Python. Tommy was on the ground, getting up when, Bam! Looking up, the Python fell to the floor, the researcher's mouth, filling up with blood, and his brains splattered on the back wall.

A familiar sound was in the distance, getting closer. "Oh crap, not again!" Tommy yelled.

The banging on the doors and walls become louder, the "zombies" trying to get in. In a second, the door came down, followed by the wall, then a window. Three chainsaw men entered the room, followed by many zombies. Tommy looked through the drawer, and found a grenade. The chainsaw's got closer.

In desperation, he threw it. It exploded, killing some zombies, while only knocking down some others, and the chainsaw's, he ran out into the forest.

Looking behind him, the zombies were running, yelling out Spanish words. A few minutes later, he came to a cliff, a dead end.

_Trisha, Earl, Larry, John, June 17, 1:06 p.m._

"Up there quick!" Earl pointed up the staircase, to the right of them. They hurried up there, nearly getting slashed by the roof hanging beast.

Safely on a balcony, the beast couldn't attack them.

"We're screwed, were gonna die!" John started to flip out.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Earl yelled, walking back and fourth.

A man ran into the lobby, via the front door, yelling "Help me, there is a group of… Oh my god!" He had spotted the beast, but it was too late, his head was gone, being eaten. The group of slow walking zombies entered the Lobby; they started to fight the roof hanging beast.

"Look at that!" Earl pointed down.

"What the? Why are they…" John asked

"Now! We can shoot it!" Larry yelled.

The all walked down the stairs, and started firing at it, blood splattering all over the floor.

While screams filled the air, they headed back up stairs, as it started to attack them.

"Shit! Why won't it die?" Earl screamed

"We have to figure out another way!" said Larry

Trisha snapped her fingers, "Fire!"

"Good idea, but where are we gonna get that?" asked Earl

"The bar, I know how to make a Molotov Cocktail!" John said, walking over to the bar in the room they were in. He grabbed a bottle, and filled it up with alcohol. He then ripped off apiece of his shirt, and put it in it, touching the alcohol.

John ran down the stairs, lit it up with his liter, and tossed it at the beast. It screamed, and started to move around, hitting the walls, and slashing at John.

As he walked upstairs, he heard Trish say, "Oh my god Earl! Are you alright?" Earl was throwing up blood.

"Come on! It's hurt, we can escape." said John

They walked downstairs, the beast was still on fire, and fussing around, all of them hurried past it, out the door.

As John was behind them, he got hit by it, putting a gash in his arm, he shot at its head (supposable), and got back up, and went outside.

_Tommy Vercetti, June 17, 1:35 p.m._

Tommy looked down the cliff at the icy cold river, behind him; the zombies were coming up fast, with their chainsaws, knives, and torches. Tommy looked in his pocket, noticing that beside his 8 bullets in his gun, he only had 24 more shots, and there were well over 24 zombies after him.

He looked up, over the river, into the air, there was smoke in the air, possibly a house, or watch tower. Maybe civilization. He wondered if the zombies could swim, he was out of time, they were within feet of him, he had no choice, but to jump into the icy cold river.

_Well, that's another up. Don't forget to RR!_


	6. Part 1 ch 4 Liberty City

_**Part 1: Liberty's Darkness**_

**_Chapter 4: Liberty City_**

_Intro: Tommy was being chased by the Zombies, in the mountains near Shoreside Vale, while the rest are escaping the lobby with the beast hanging from the roof in an apartment building in Liberty City._

_Tommy Vercetti, _June_ 17, 1:38 p.m._

Tommy got up, out of the water, freezing cold, you could see his breath. He stumbled towards the wooded area, shivering in the snow; he made his way into the forest, hoping to find a warm cabin with refuge.

Tommy stumbled down the side of the snowy mountain, passing a body in the forest. He came upon the cabin he saw the smoke coming from. It was in the middle of the forest, on the mountains side. He knocked on the door. A man with a beard opened up with a shotgun.

"Are you one of them?" he asked, his voice was deep.

"No, could you help me? I'm very cold" Tommy responded, handing him his gun, shivering in the door way. Hours seem to pass as he got a change of clothes and ate by the warm fire in the mans house.

"Thank you for all of this, what is you name? Mine is Tommy, Tommy Vercetti."

"I'm Scottie, you can just call me Scott." He took a drink of coffee. "You can probably tell from my accent lad, that I am Scottish!"

"Well, thank you for helping me, you know about those zombies?"  
"Zombies? Hah! They are infected, and um… Did you know that they quarantined Liberty City?"

"Huh… What? No…" Tommy looked surprised.

"They are not letting anyone go there, or leave."

"I need to go there."

"Why?"

"Sounds like the army is there, refuge."

"No no no no… It is chaos, the city is in a terrible state, and you will no want to go there!"

"Well, I am heading there now, I have a well guarded mansion down there, in Shoreside, I bought from a gang. It is well guarded, so I am heading there. I need to leave now, get there before nightfall, so goodbye, and if you want to come you are more than welcome to join me." Tommy grabbed his gun a walked out the door, heading for Liberty City.

_Trisha, Earl, _Larry_, John, June 17, 1:39 p.m._

They ran down the streets of Liberty City. There were dead people walking around, and chasing them. As they ran through the trashed up streets, bodies everywhere, there was a group of the undead chasing them.

John was running out of breath. They ran into Bellville Park, up to the circular pond. There they all set up around the small island, and waited for the people to come.

Shots rang out, and some of the undead dropped, and more came. The four kept shooting, for about 5 minutes, but the undead still kept coming. The pond was now bloody with bodies, the area around them filled up with bodies.

"This isn't good! We are running out of ammo!" John yelled.

"Okay, then we need to make a run for it!" Earl shouted.

"Now!" Larry yelled, pointing out to a group of zombies coming up form behind. They all ran over the dead bodies, and out into the bloody streets. They headed towards Callahan Bridge, or right near it, where there are docks, next to the two condos.

Through the streets they ran. There was a loud thump. As they came around a corner, a giant, human-like creature with eyes the size of tires, and arms the size of busses appeared in the tall apartment buildings.

The group of people ran under him, with Callahan Bridge, and the two condos in sight. A fist came down upon Earl, and his body turned bloody in the street. Trisha turned to him.

John and Larry kept running. Trisha fired her 9mm at the beast.

"Go! Go now!" Earl shouted.

"No! I can't leave you!" Trisha shouted back. The beast swung at Trisha, she grabbed Earl's shotgun, and fired at its eye. It screamed in pain, and then looked down at Trisha trying to help Earl up.

Its fist came down smacking the two. "Fucking run!" Earl yelled a Trisha, and she ran down the street. The beast's fist came down again, putting a final blow to Earl's life. No one could save him.

"There!" John shouted, pointing towards the docks. All of them jumped down off of the road, and ran towards them. There were 4 zombies on the docks. They were filled with holes, and then fell into the dock water.

The group of three got onto a reefer and hotwired it. They drove off into the ocean, under the Callahan Bridge.  
"Where to?" John asked, the driver of the boat.

"I have no idea!" Larry responded, sitting down.

"How about Los Santos, I have enough gas to get us there! Plus I know some people there! They can give us a hand!" John explained.

"Sounds good!" Larry responded, he went back to comfort his sister, after loosing her boyfriend.

_Tommy Vercetti, Scott Wilson, June 17, 5:07 P.M._

The snow disappeared, as they walked into the forest. They came to a point, from which they could see the tall buildings of Liberty City, and the beautiful sun, beginning to set. Overlooking the hills, they had about a mile, before the would reach the tunnel into Shoreside Vale.

Scott had a shotgun, and a 9mm. He had also given Tommy a 9mm pistol. They headed down the hills, towards the highway into Liberty. They ran into no trouble, as they came upon the quarter mile curved tunnel, to Liberty. They were about half way through it when it happened. There was a loud noise behind them.

They turned to see it.

_Hey, I am sorry it took ages, but as I had posted, I have been sick lately, and well… Here it is I hope you like it, more to come!_


	7. Part 1 ch 5 Liberty's Darkness

_**Part 1: Liberty's Darkness**_

_**Chapter 5 (Finale): Liberty's Darkness**_

_Intro: Earl is dead, while Trisha, John, and Larry are escaping Liberty City on a boat and heading for Los Santos (hence the end of Liberty's Darkness), while Tommy and Scott head for his mansion in Shoreside Vale, with a beast after them. Little do they know what is out in Liberty's Ocean, along with the rest of Liberty's Darkness. _

_Tommy and Scott, June 17, 5:30 p.m._

They turned to see it. Out of the darkness came a large monster, filling up the entire tunnel. It was so large it has to use two giant claws to grab on the tunnels sides to pull it in, and it is fast too.

Tommy's eyes widened in fear, the beast had 3 heads, screaming, with tentacles coming out of its mouths. The back side of him wasn't visible through the tunnel, only the front.

"Look at the size of that one!" Scott yelled, trying to be funny in this scenario.

"RUN!" Tommy screamed, the two turned and ran for the front of the tunnel. The noise was overwhelmingly loud, the beast's arms digging into the tunnels sides, shaking the world around Tommy and Scott. They dodged the debris, large and small, falling from the tunnels roof, in the shaking of it.

The screaming seemed to become louder, as they could see daylight. Sprinting down the tunnel, they reached the end. They were welcomed by zombies, above them. A stick fell in front of them. Tommy paused for a moment. It was dynamite!

A large explosion knocked the two off of their feet, the large beast still right behind them. They scrambled to get back up, another stick was thrown down.

"Run Scott go!" Tommy signaled for him to run, picking up the dynamite, its fuse still up, he tossed it towards the large beast, 5 meters away, turned, and ran. As he sprinted downhill, there was an explosion; he turned to see what had happened, the beasts three heads were gone, tentacle pieces hanging out, and blood pouring out of it, it flowed down the hill.

Tommy looked up, there were two zombies flailing around sticks of dynamite, until one waited to long to throw it and blew them up. Tommy looked to the hill to the right, only to see Scott looking down at him. They continued on to the mansion. One thing bothered Tommy. Where were the military? Liberty was supposed to be quarantined!

_Trisha, Larry, and John, June 17, 5:49 p.m._

The boat went up and down, as it crushed through the waves in Liberty's water, behind them the dark city as the sun went down, no lights were on. Smokes from various fires throughout the city were in the air, meaning there must be some survivors, signaling for help.

"What was that?" John asked, as if on cue, after a loud thump.

Larry walked over to the edge, and glanced over. Nothing. "Just your imagination!" he responded.

The water in their path seemed to rise, as the boat went up with it. Something grabbed the boat, tentacles were on the sides. They were on a large wave, and the water went down, only to reveal tentacles, suspending them in the air, 7 meters above the water level. Liberty was about a mile away, and the sun was setting.

"What's going on?" John screamed, grabbing a knife, slicing off the tentacles. The boat moved, from left to right, the creature was swinging them around; Larry flew off one side of the boat, while Trish and John were hanging on for dear life.

A few minutes passed, the boat dropped out of the tentacles, and was now back in the water. Larry jumped out of the water, 50 feet high, with tentacles around his upper body. It squeezed him, hard. John grabbed a shotgun, and fired at the tentacles, it swung Larry around some, until the tentacles dropped him, due to the shotgun.

Larry screamed as he fell, back in the water, he rushed to the top, scanning the horizon for the boat. He swam to it and got on.

From a sky view, the ocean was dark about… Almost the size of the Liberty City Cocks Stadium in Staunton.

In front of them, the water creature revealed himself to the trio of people. It rose 4 stories above the water level. It seemed to be a giant mutant octopus, with 8 very large tentacles, and hundreds of small, noodle like others.

It had hundreds of eyes. John started the boat up again, and began to circle it, while Trish and Larry shot at it with the shotguns.

"Die you freak, die!" Larry yelled.

"Try aiming for its eyes!" John yelled.

It went back under, and John headed back out to sea. The tentacles grabbed the boat again, and raised it into the air.

"Slice it!" John handed Larry a knife, "Slice that mother fucker!"

Blood filled the boat as tentacle part fell into it, from the knife, chopping them off. They were dropped back into the water. Speeding out to sea (at the reefers top speed), the creature's head arose out of the water. It was swimming.

A giant tentacle came up; hitting the boat sideways, Larry almost fell out again. The octopus screamed, and attacked again. This time, the giant tentacle was wrapping around the boat.

"Shoot it! SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!" John yelled, real fast. Blood poured out of it, as shotgun bullet holes fill it up. John decided to help to and stabbed it repeatedly with the knife. It unwrapped itself from the boat. John speed off again.

Its head popped up again as it swam. "Hey, Trish grab the pistol, try and hit its eyes!" Larry ordered, he grabbed a pistol too.

It caught up with them, grabbing the boat with its hurt tentacle again. They filled it up once more, with the last of the shotgun shells, and it fell off. The white reefer was now red, with and one inch thick pool of blood in it.

The octopus arose out of the water again, and Trish and Larry shot its eyes with the pistols. It was covered in blood; its large tentacle bleeding hugely, the ocean was red around them. The octopus hit the boat again, with one of its seven remaining big tentacles, something fell from a shelf, high in the reefer, and it was in a big, long case.

"What the hell?" John asked nothing, he picked it up, opened it. His eyes widened. It was an. R.P.G. (kind of cheesy, I know, but these things happen!lol!)

John scrambled to put it together, and loaded it up.

"Shoot its eyes!" Larry yelled at him.

"I know! I know! I know!" He yelled back.

He aimed it, but the octopus went back under water.

"Here, you shoot it; I'll try to get it to rise again.

John got back to the steering of the boat, and speed off into the distance with the boat. The octopuses head arose again. Larry saw this opportunity. He picked it up and aimed it at its many eyes. The rocket lit up, and left a trail of smoke behind it as it speed through the air, and into the octopuses eyes, it exploded in a ball of fire. Blood and eyeballs covered the boat, the octopus went back underwater. It never showed again.

"Look!" John pointed at Liberty City. It was now very little in their view, the sun was just about gone, the sky dark. The headed towards Los Santos.

Two hours later (7:58 p.m.).

"Crap! We have a problem!" John screamed into the air.

"What? What is it?" Trisha asked.

They were in the middle of the ocean, heading towards Los Santos, with nothing but a dark ocean in the horizon.

_Okay, I think that was my longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed it, way more to come! _


	8. Part 2 ch 1 Welcome to Los Santos

_**Part 2: Los Santos Chaos**_

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to Los Santos**_

_Intro: This is the beginning to part 2, Trish, John, and Larry, has escaped Liberty in a boat, and ran into a mutated octopus, but they survive the attack after finding a rocket launcher on the boat. Tommy and Scott escape a beast in the Shoreside Vale tunnel, and make it to his mansion._

_Tommy's Mansion in Liberty, June 17, 9:04 p.m._

Tommy and Scott walked up to the gates. There were guards all over the mansion, some of them pointed, and shouted "It's Tommy! He made it! Hurry! Let him in!"

The gates opened and Tommy and Scott were escorted inside, they had to follow a certain path, because there were land mines set up all over the place.

They walked inside the big front doors. Everything was nice, and expensive. Tommy had over 40 guards here, at all times. They were dressed in black suits, with bullet proof armor. They were almost like, a special ops team. There were 4 that entered the room. One had a red stripe on his arm, probably a commando. He walked up to Tommy, and said, "Nice to see you again, sir."

"You too. What's the situation?" Tommy asked.

"We have set up automatic machine guns, land mines, and secured there perimeter. This is the safest place in the city. If any of the dead people come, they will get blown up by the land mines, and we will know if they are attacking. They have been fro a long time now."

"Very well. Are my guns still here?"

"The whole room, sir."

"Scott, come one, let's go get suited up, just in case."

"Excellent." Scott commented.

They walked to a big gray door, Tommy punched in a code, and it opened. The whole room had plenty of shelves, guns on the wall, armor, grenades, goggles, everything you would need for combat. It was Tommy's arsenal.

Scott scanned the area, grabbing M4's, AK's, pistols, revolvers, armor; he got loaded up real good. There was enough stuff to outfit a small army in that room. On the back wall there was even a variety of missile launchers. This was the best thing that could happen for Scott; meeting a man, coming to a secure building, with all the firepower anyone could ever want.

The two men got their gear, and then headed for the kitchen. "Let's get some food!" said Tommy.

_Trisha, Larry, and John, the Ocean, June 17, 9:11 p.m._

"We are leaking gas, we're out of gas!" John exclaimed.

"Damn it! Damn! God… Shit!" Larry was walking back and forth, cursing, and throwing his fists around. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll just have to… Paddle" Trish suggested.

"How far are we from Los Santos, there's no way I am doing that!"

"Well, if you want to survive, you will."

"Crap… Let's do it."

And so they paddled. They were about 16 miles away from Los Santos. They had a long way to go.

Five Hours later (2:16 a.m.)

With their hard work, they finally were close to Los Santos. Barley visible in the air was smoke. There were multiple fires throughout the city, buildings on fire. The infection had already reached here.

"You have got to be kidding!" John scanned the city.

"We're gonna die. You know that! We are going to die!" Our refuge is infected already!" Larry was getting mad again.

"Well, we have to try to survive. Let's find out what's going on." John suggested.

"No! You two can, I am staying in this boat."

"With no weapons?"

"Yes."

They came up to the marina. They docked the boat, and Larry stayed behind. Their shoes were soaking red, with blood from the octopus creature. The walked up to the street, and just like Liberty, it was trashy. Burn marks in the road, along with trash, and cracks, blood, body parts. This was a massacre.

"Where to?" John asked Trish.

"How about ammu-nation? Duh!" She exclaimed.

They started walking east, into town. Bodies were everywhere, fire littering the area. This town was a death trap. John spotted someone up ahead, a man. He was moaning, but he looked normal. His clothes were bloody, he was just standing there.

"Should we help him?" John whispered.

"Yeah." She responded.

As they approached the man, he began to throw up. Trisha turned her head, making a face.

"Oh my god! Run Trish, run!" John pushed her, commanding her to run in the other direction. Then man was now throwing up blood, and he began to morph, into a different species. He was infected. His head exploded. Out a tentacle, with a caw on it came.

He began to run after John and Trish. They fired at its legs, and it fell. This gave them enough time to get out of site, they ran down the street, and turned on another.

The street lights were dim. They passed torn up bodies. They were a couple block away from ammu-nation. "I know this guy, his name's Frank. He works at this ammu-nation. We go back, he could probably help us." John explained.

They passed more bodies, some torn up so bad you couldn't tell they were human, others weren't even human. Bullet shells littered the area too. They passed some burning buildings as well. Cars were crashed into each other, and buildings as well. The stench of death reeked the air.

Ammu-nation was just ahead. The building was in site. It looked bad.

_Tommy's Liberty City Mansion, June 18, 2:21 a.m._

Tommy and Scott were asleep on the couches in the mansion's gigantic living room. As well as a group of guards, everyone was clenching an automatic machine gun. Tommy had an upgraded TMP, while Scott a M4 Carbine.

The room shook as if in a seizure, a loud explosion in the back ground. Everyone woke up.

One of the guards shouted, "The mines! They are here!" Everyone got up, and rushed to a window. Tommy went as well, while Scott stayed behind, curled up in a warm blanket. Tommy glanced out a window. The sound of the automatic machine guns firing filled the air. Dark figures ran around quickly, in the light from the Mansion's lights. Some lights were also set up in the yard.

BOOM! Another explosion, right in front of Tommy eyes. There was some more gunfire, for a split second, and one of the figures the shadows dropped. Some of the guards, patrolling the balconies on the mansion fired too. Anytime Tommy saw one, he fired his M4 Carbine at it.

The darkness lit up with every shot, from the fire coming out of the guns barrels. The noise stopped. Tommy heard one of the guards shout, "Clear over here!" And another responded, "Same here." Everyone went back to bed, while some guards went out to clean up the bodies off of the lawn, and set up more claymore mines.

Tommy went back to bed. His radio came on, "Tommy, Tommy, you should take a look at this. Come up to the roof." A man over the radio commanded.

Tommy got up and walked through the many levels in his mansion to the roof.

"What is it?" Tommy asked, noticing his breath in the air, it was cold out.

"Look at this!" The commando handed him a pair of Night Vision Binoculars. He pointed towards the bridge. Tommy zoomed in with the goggles. There was a huge creature on the bridge, the one with bus size arms.

"It looks like he is stuck!" Tommy exclaimed.

"We can blow the bridge!"

"Do it. Do it, now!"

"Okay!" The commando smiled. The helicopter on the roof started up. Some of Tommy's guards loaded big crates of C4 on it, and the chopper left. There was one more chopper on the roof, a Maverick. It was getting refueled.

_The chopper, June 18, 2:33 a.m._

The chopper approached the bridge. The big monster got his leg caught in the metal support bars. Jason was the pilot, along with two others, Ben, and Yang. Their job was to blow up the bridge, and get rid of the giant problem.

The chopper got close. Francis International Airport was light up, survivors inside. It was time to take out the bridge.

_Okay, be sure to keep reading, I will try to get the next chapter up soon! _


	9. Part 2 ch 2 End of Liberty?

_**Part 2: Los Santos Chaos**_

_**Chapter 2: The End of Liberty?**_

_Intro: Trisha and John are headed for ammu-nation in Los Santos, while Larry waits with his stubborn self in the boat, meanwhile Tommy and Scott are safe at the Mansion in Liberty City, and a chopper just left there with three men, to blow up a bridge and kill the giant beast in Liberty City._

_The Chopper, June 18, 2:34 a.m._

The chopper began to land near the bridge, close to Francis International Airport. Ben rushed over to the bridge, and started setting up the C4. Zombies began to swarm the area, and not the dump, slow moving ones either, the more evolved, fast running ones.

Yang was covering Ben, mowing the zombies down as the came. About 5 minutes passed. "Are you done yet? Take forever why don't you!" Yang shouted over the gunfire.

"Hold on… Okay, let's go!" They ran back to the chopper. Now they needed to go over to the other side of the bridge to set C4 over there.

The chopper lifted off the ground. There was a huge problem. The monster wasn't stuck anymore. He was free. As the chopper flew by the bridge, Jason lost control of the chopper, it was under attack.

Throughout the shaking, Ben and Yang fell out, and were on the bridge. The monster had grabbed the tail of the chopper, and then it let go, the chopper lost control.

Jason abandoned it, and jumped out, onto the bridge. Ben and Yang were running towards Francis International Airport. For Jason, he was dead. The monster grabbed him, and put him in his mouth, and pulled on him with his teeth, ripping his body in two, covering the area in blood. The monster chomped on his remains.

The helicopter was exploded, on the bridge, while half of it floated under the bridge.

As Ben and Yang neared the end of the bridge, they noticed all of the zombies were there, blocking their exit. They both had lost their weapons when they fell out of the chopper, so they were screwed.

In a split second and fist smacked Ben down to the ground. Yang saw this opportunity, and jumped off the bridge into the water below.

The giant that had punched Ben continued off the bridge, while the zombies ate at Ben's flesh. Tearing his body apart, the gnawed at his stomach, and ate his bloody organs as he screamed, alive.

Yang was still alive. He swam over to an abandoned Tropic boat. He climbed aboard. There was a human-Morphed monster on it. He grabbed the pump-action shotgun that was on the floor, in a puddle of blood and blasted it to death.

He drove the boat towards the mansion, but noticed the giant monster headed over to it, so he turned around and left Liberty City, heading south.

_Tommy's Liberty Mansion, June 18, 2:45 a.m._

It was chaos back at the mansion, as the zombies made a full-frontal attack. They were all over the place. Gunfire everywhere.

Tommy was on the roof. He was overlooking the area, when he spotted the giant. It screamed, and was bashing around at the buildings it was near. It was down the street, just getting off the bridge.

"Get the missile launchers. Now!" Tommy ordered his men. In a few minutes, they came back up with a regular rocket launcher, or RPG. A missile launcher, and anti-air missile launcher, an anti-tank Missile launcher, and a heat-seeking missile launcher.

"Take one, and shoot, sir," A guard said.

The giant was now at the gates, zombies scrambled around at his feet. Tiny bullet holes covered his body, as the men all over the mansion shot at him.

He bashed through the gate, it was at this time, a Tommy launched the rocket launcher, and a missile hit the giant's stomach. It made a blackish, reddish mark on him, and drew blood out of him.

Meanwhile, inside the mansion, at the entrance, was Scott, with a pump-action shotgun, and one of the guards had a missile launcher.

Tommy scrambled to reload the RPG, the giant stepped through the mine field, showing little reaction to the claymore mine explosions.

He got to close, and grabbed one of the guards, tossing him off the cliff on the other side of the street, north of the mansion. Tommy finally got the RPG reloaded. The monster was out of sight. Tommy ran over to the edge. The giant was breaking through the wall; it crumbled, exposing the entrance room, and the stairs of the mansion.

A rocket came from under, the man with Scott had fired it, and it exploded on the giants head, making a black mark, and blood poured out of it.

The giant smacked down a few more guards, killing them, and one was in its mouth. Tommy fired the rocket. It hit its arm, drawing blood. The giant went on a rampage. Bullets were still spraying him. He began to knock down the walls, hitting any guards it could. Only half of the mansion remained. Scott was dead, crushed beneath the rubble. His luck streak ran out.

Another missile hit the giant, he was wounded badly now, he backed off for a while.

"We need to go now, commando. Gather all the men you can and get them on the chopper, I will be back in a bit. Tommy went to the lock up, and got everything he could. He then hurried back up to the chopper, the commando, and 5 of his men were on it. The chopper took off. They were leaving Liberty. Tommy also grabbed his laptop.

The giant was below. Tommy studied his mansion, it was ruined. That monster wasn't gonna get away with this Tommy planned to kill it. "Circle the monster, pilot, I want to kill it!" Tommy ordered.

The giant was no longer the giant. He had transformed. His body seemed to explode. He was on a creature from beyond. His body was connected to the ground. He looked like a blob, a red, bloody, organ like blob. Its head was on a giant tentacle, with a few claws sprouting out of that. He was as tall as about a 6 story building.

The creature was swiping at the chopper, Tommy fired a few, anti-tank missiles at it. The commando threw a satchel charge at it, causing a huge explosion, catching the monster on fire. Tommy then fired an anti-aircraft missile at it, its head fell off, and the creature was dead in the middle of the road.

The city had seemed to explode. Missile from every direction hit the city. The city was on fire, the chopper shaking vigorously. They were artillery strikes, and some were coming from the sea. Buildings collapsed everywhere. And then the big one. A huge missile came from the air, hitting Staunton island, in a huge orange ball of fire, Staunton Island was gone, replaced with smoke, fire, ash, and collapsed building. The chopper quickly flew out of the danger area, nothing in Liberty could have survived, no zombies, no survivors, no nothing. The chopper flew off in the distance. They were headed for San Fierro.

_Los Santos, June 18, 3:03 a.m._

Trisha and John approached Ammu-Nation, It looked real bad. It was on fire! John rushed up to it. There was no one inside, and no weapons either. There was no way this was going to help them at all. Then, their luck changed.

A jeep drove by, full of people, and a Barracks OL followed it, and they stopped. "You need some help?" an old man asked. They all had old shotguns, and rifles.

"Sure, we could use some!" John responded, they got aboard the truck.

"You need weapons?" He asked.

"If you can spare some, we only have 9mm pistols!" John responded.

"Take these!" They handed them Ingrams.

"Hello, my name is CJ, Carl Johnson" A black guy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you. I am John, and this is Trisha" John said.

"I ran a gang, the Grove Street Families. I'm trying to find my brother, Sweet."

"Nice weapons!"

"Oh, thanks." CJ had dual Ingrams, and a knife.

"Do you guys have rockets? My brother has a RPG back at the boat!" Trisha said.

"Unfortunately, no." CJ replied.

"Where are you going?"

"We are headed to the airport, gonna get outta here!"

"Oh!"

The vehicles approached Marina. "Should we go get you brother?" CJ asked Trisha.

"Yeah…" She responded.

They picked up Larry; he brought the empty shotguns, and the RPG. The vehicles approached the airport. They made a mistake.

_Okay, that's another up, that's two today! I hope you like it, as always, more to come, WAY more to come!_


	10. Part 2 ch 3 Military Installment

_**Part 2: Los Santos Chaos**_

_**Chapter 3: Military Installment**_

_Intro: Tommy and a few commandos are flying to San Fierro, in attempt to escape the chaos in Liberty City, upon their exit; Liberty City is bombed by artillery, destroyer ships, and missiles. Trisha, John, Larry, CJ, and the rest of the survivors are heading towards the Los Santos Airport, in attempt to escape the chaos in Los Santos… Sound Familiar?_

_The Chopper, approx 46 miles South of Liberty, June 18, 5:07 a.m._

The radio: "Come in! You are trespassing on military property! Please land and you won't be shot down! Over"

They were forced to land. Military commandos took them to a military installment, 50 miles south of Liberty city. They were put in a civilian survival holding cell. They were being observed.

Tommy went to sleep, while the other commando's were getting their weapons confiscated. They were yelling, but the military insisted it was necessary.

Several hours had passed. There was a loud moaning that woke Tommy up. He looked up, his clock read, 9:04 a.m.

There was a dim white light filling the large room, with beds filling it all up. People were everywhere. Some had to be infected. They were coughing up blood, their bodies ached. They were surely going to turn in a matter of days/hours/even minutes maybe.

Tommy glanced up, there was a glass window, up above, on the second story of the large room he was in. The military were observing them, using them as test subjects. Tommy flipped them off and light up a smoke.

"Hey, you got another?" A man in the bed next to him asked.

"Sure." Tommy handed a cigarette to him.

"Thanks." Hit light it up.

There was a crackling noise. A person on the other side of the room started yelling. His head wasn't on his body any longer. People ran and screamed in chaos, as a giant tentacle-like thing came out of his neck. Military troops rushed in, in bio hazard suites, with M4's and flame throwers. The man light up in fire, and fell to the ground. The thing that had infected his body was dead.

"Shit." Tommy murmured.

One of Tommy's commandos sat down on Tommy's bed with him. "This is fucking bullshit. We are not going to survive in this fucking hell-hole!"

"Tell me something I don't know." Tommy replied.

An Hour had passed (10:07 a.m.)

More people were turning, the military shooting them. Some were mutating, while others just screaming, and acting all schizophrenic, with their blood red, bleeding eyes, and growing teeth.

There was a HUGE explosion. Everyone in the room seemed to fall down. The roof dropped a bit of debris all over the place. The lights turned red, and alarm going off. You could hear the Military people screaming for their lives in the background. Shots were going off, one sounded like a gatling gun. The metal wall began to bend, at one end of the room. Finally it collapsed, and a big man stepped through. His face was distorted. You could barley tell if he was human, or a monster. He had a rocket launcher on his back, and a gatling gun for a hand.

Tommy and his commandos dove to the ground, as bullets poured over the area. People bodies exploding in crimson showers everywhere, blood painted the room. The big guy took out his rocket launcher, and shot out a wall, and walked off into the forest, with the military on his tail. He mowed down swarm after swarm of soldiers. Bodies were everywhere (This guy is sort of like-NEMISIS, from resident evil 3).

Tommy stood up, in all of the chaos, it was quiet. Bloody bodies everywhere, he signaled for his commandos to follow him. They ran into the hole from where the big guy came. Hanging from the roof, was a sign that read, "Labs"

There was a hallway, down a corridor. There were a few dead bodies, military soldiers cut down in their prime.

Out from the hallway, giant spider like, red skinned creature ran along the wall and roof over their heads. Tommy grabbed an MP5 from a dead body. The mans face was cut up; his stomach had a hole in it.

Tommy's men salvaged any weapons they could find. Tommy walked towards the font of the base. Through the metal walls came a giant tentacle. Tommy jumped back, nearly getting killed by it, he moaned, and fell to the ground.

"Tommy!"

"Are you okay sir?" His commandos asked.

Tommy stood up, and dusted off his pants, then grabbed his MP5. "Yeah, thanks." He replied.

The tentacle was so strong it went right through the metal wall. The passage was blocked. "C'mon, lets go explore the rest of this place."

They headed into the base. Walking down a hallway, a soldier spotted the men; he started firing, but had no chance. Tommy's men took him out fast.

Ahead, there was a lounge. The couches, end tables, tables, trash cans were everywhere. The room was torn up bad, with three bodies in it.

Out of the kitchen came three men. The giant spider jumped on ones back, forcing him to fall. It tore at his back, blood splattering out, his screams of pain echoed in the room.

Tommy shot the beast, but the man was already dead.

"Damn it!" Tommy yelled.

The two men ran out of the room, running towards the exit. Tommy and his men went into the kitchen. There was a huge, man size beast. His skin was red; he had a tentacle for an arm, and a claw for the other. His face was a mutated-looking human.

Its tongue climbed out of its mouth, it was almost a foot long. It shrieked, and then ran towards Tommy. Tommy dove out of the way, and it ran into the wall. Tommy's commando shot it to death.

Tommy got up. "Thanks." He said to them, they nodded. A few minutes had passed, they were searching the area. Tommy had made a Molotov Cocktail. "Let's go burn the beast." Tommy smiled. They headed back towards the tentacle.

The room seemed to shake, there was another explosion. Looking ahead, through the hallway that leads to the Lobby, it began to lower, the foundation was crumbling. Tommy and his men ran towards the exit. Chainsaws roared in the background, the infected had gotten in the base.

It lowered some more, leaving about a three foot passage, and getting smaller, they would have to hurry. One by one they went through, Tommy was the second to last, but the chainsaws caught up to them. The man in front of Tommy slipped through the small hole, getting smaller, while the man behind Tommy was decapitated. The chainsawers had cut his head off.

Tommy dove through the three-foot hole, as a last resort. The chainsaw, sliced at Tommy, cutting open his back, as the blade slid across it. Tommy landed in a puddle of blood, and looked up, behind him, a chainsaw man got sliced in half because of the collapsing level Tommy and his men were on.

Tommy had to roll out of the way, as the chainsaw mans half body, wielding the chainsaw, fell on him. Tommy got up and rushed towards the other exit of the room, because they were after all, collapsing. "Run! Hurry!" Tommy shouted. They all got out of the room; the tentacle was now in front of them.

The giant tentacle shrank, as it burned to nothing, from the Molotov cocktail that Tommy threw at it.

They ran towards the exit, bloody bodies covered the area. They ran out of the building, and into a big yard.

Meanwhile…

_Yang, boat, 50 miles south of Liberty City, 9:08 a.m._

Yang crawled out of the boat, his feet exhausted, the boat was out of gas. He had no weapon, was in the middle of nowhere, on a beach, and south of the now destroyed Liberty City.

There was a trail, with a signpost that read, "To Deep Jungle" He wasn't going to get anything done by standing there, in the boat, he thought. "I should check it out" He told himself. Walking up the path, it was covered in Tropical plants, palm trees, etc. There was a wood covered trail.

The ground turned into sand, as he approached a small, cabin. He knocked no answer. He opened to the door. This was unexpected. He had only one chance. It happened so fast…

_Trisha, John, Larry, CJ, and the rest of the people, 3:09 a.m._

A giant red/white skin colored beast stood in the airport runway. Its face was littered with tentacles, it had no eyes.

The jeep and Barracks OL road up towards it, in the airport runway. The jeep took off, shooting at it, distracting it. Everyone unloaded near airplanes; there were a few pilots among the group of survivors. They loaded up three private jets, to maximum capacity, and were loading up a fourth.

They had made a mistake, the jeep, was heading towards them when it ran out of gas, and was torn up. Planes were starting to take off, the one that was about to leave was crushed, and blew up on the runway the big beast was destroying it.

It headed towards Trish, and the others, who were loading up on the plane. The others saw this a chance to take off, so they did.

"Crap! Run!" Larry yelled. They were forced to bail. The beast had smashed their plane, the last one. Now it was John, Trish, CJ, Larry, and old man with a shotgun, and the unarmed pilot, all running for their lives.

The fire covered planes, the two that the beast destroyed, light up the night sky, with and orange glow.

"This way!" CJ yelled, leading the group to the airport parking lot, with the beast wondering around, listening for hints to their location.

They ran up to the cars…

_Okay, done, more to come, please REVIEW!_


	11. Part 2 ch 4 Journey into Hell

_**Part 2: Los Santos Chaos**_

_**Chapter 4(Finale): Journey into Hell**_

**_Disclaimer: Any relation to any people, or monsters in my story living or dead, is purely coincidental, except for Tommy, and the rest of the GTA characters._**

_Intro: Tommy and his men are heading into the forest, Yang has been encountered by something in a cabin near the beach, and Trish, CJ, John, Larry, and some old guy are escaping the airport, with the blind giant beast after them._

_Tommy and Team, Military Installment, June 18, 10:34 a.m._

The sky was bright, the sun up high in the sky. Tommy turned to look behind him, at the destroyed installment. Its foundation was crumbled, part of it were in debris. The destroyed building sat on a cliff side, over a river.

From the yard, there was an eight foot tall steel fence, and beyond that, thirty foot tall concrete wall, with a HUGE brown gat in the middle.

Among the wall were several towers. There were two on the right and left side of the giant gate, with ladders leading up to them. They had cranks, probably to open the gate.

The small group of people ran through the small steel gate, and Tommy pointed to the towers and ordered, "Check if you tow can open the gate!" he pointed to two commandos.

As they climbed up the ladder, screams were heard, coming from the still standing part of the base, it was something big, something loud. Tommy didn't want to stay and find out what.

"Are you okay sir?" One of Tommy's men asked, Tommy was kneeling down.

"Yeah… I think. Ruined my damn shirt. I liked this shirt." Tommy's back was covered in his blood. His Hawaiian shirt was ruined; the chainsaw had split open a small layer of skin on his back. The pain was unbearable, but Tommy kept his cool.

Slowly, the big brown gate began to open, the gates sliding to the sides, as the two commandos both cranked cranks.

It was now open, a large, tall, very green, dense forest lay in front of them, filtering out the daylight. The two commandos dropped down, and they headed into the forest on a sandy trail. They got to a gate, opened it and continued on, through the dark forest, and passed a body of a man.

They came up to an intersection. There was a sign.

"Well… It says 'To Command Center' (arrow pointing right), and 'To Lake' (arrow pointing to the left)." Tommy examined the paths from his viewpoint.

"Aw, shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! RUN!" a voice screamed.

_Yang, Sandy Trail Cabin, June 18, 9:13 a.m._

In front of Yang stood a figure, it looked human, by the figure. It had a red, assort of pink head, and it seemed to be connected to its shoulder. Red eyes glowed in the darkness of the cabin. It turned to reveal its left arm, is gigantic, just like the other. It had a lot of muscle.

It opened its mouth, big a wide, showing its three inch sharp teeth. It let out a high pitched shriek. It was a warning, for Yang, to leave, but he just stood their, his eyes wide with fear. He had blown his chance, as he studied the creature, standing over a puddle of warm blood.

Its left arm began to… boil? No… Morph, it was morphing, into a claw, as sharp as a knife. It made a sudden movement.

Time seemed to slow down in Yang's eyes. He stood in front of the door, a big red shape heading towards him. Suddenly he came back to reality. The claw was heading towards his head. He reacted fast.

His feet left the ground as he did a back flip, dodging thee claw. The sound of breaking wood was above him, he was under the monster. Only the top half of the door remained.

He crawled a few feet away from the beast; he stood up, and looked towards the door.

In a red flash a claw was in his face, and Yang dove out of the way tumbling along the floor. Hew glance up towards a desk, a pot was on it. He scrambled up, grabbed it, and threw it at the monster, with all of his strength, it smashed against his head, temporally blinding him.

Yang ran towards the door, diving through it, doing a summersault in mid air (sound familiar, resident evil 4fans?). He ran a little bit away, and glance back at the cabin, spotting a pitchfork next to a bucket, on the right side of the half-door.

The monster was at the door, he smashed the bottom half down. It looked at Yang, with his red eyes, and screamed. It ran towards him.

Yang did a summersault, dodging the claw, and the monster kept running, smashing it into a tree, nearly cutting it down.

Yang dashed for the door, and grabbed the pitch fork, turning around; he held it out in front of him. The monster was right in front of him, running at a high speed. The monster ran so fast, it didn't have time to react, and ran its head right into the fork, so hard that Yang lost his grip, and pushed the back end of the fork into the wall behind him.

Yang fell to the ground, everything happened so fast. Looking up, blood poured from the lifeless beasts head. Yang noticed his clothes, stained with its blood.

"Aw crap!"

_Trish, John, Larry, CJ, Old Guy, June 18, 3:18 a.m._

The group headed out to the parking lot. Behind them, the tentacle faced beast went berserk. Swinging its arms around, screaming at the top of its lungs, smashing everything it was near.

The group ran up to a red admiral. John smashed the window, and unlocked the doors. "Get in, hurry!" he commanded. The back seat had three seats, five in total, enough seats for all of them.

John, the old guy, and Larry got in. CJ looked over towards a red PCJ-600.

"Sweet! Go you guys, I want this!" said CJ.

"Me too!" said Trisha.

"Hop on, sweetheart!" The red admiral took off, CJ hotwired the bike. The giant stopped, and listened. It started after the car.

The bike roared on. CJ took off, following after the car. Both vehicles sped onto the highway; the giant had no chance of keeping up. They headed into town.

Following the big highway in Los Santos, they were coming up to the intersection (not Mulholland). Both the Admiral and the bike dodged blown up cars, and wrecked up cars, and dead bodies laying in the road, both shot up bodies, and others with chucks of their torso, or other body parts torn up.

The intersection was visible. They had to slow down, as the street became littered with cars that are wrecked up. There was a huge wreck in the road, they couldn't head north, and had to take the eastbound highway.

The road cleared, as they went around the turn, the Admiral out in front, the bike in back. Thing began to speed up.

"Aw shit!" CJ had spotted the zombies on the upcoming bridge. The had items in their hands, but he couldn't tell what.

The bridge came up fast. They had what looked like fire light sticks in their hand-dynamite!

They threw it down, while they were heading at 80 mph. It exploded in front of the Admiral, spinning it out of control; John had lost it, trying to regain control for his life.

Closely behind, CJ skidded to the right, then left, and had the control of the bike back, but the Admiral went up the side of the highway, and was now air bound, I headed over a concrete wall, and into the wall of an apartment building. CJ just heard a loud crashing noise.

"Oh my god!" Trisha yelled.

"Don't worry; we still need to get out!" CJ told her.

"My brother!"

"DON'T WORRY!"

They passed under more bridges; zombies tried jumping onto them, CJ made quick efforts on his bike to dodge them.

Something fell down in front of them; suddenly an explosion of flames covered their path. CJ headed right through it.

"Take this. Shoot all you can!" CJ handed Trish one of his Ingrams. Zombies were throwing Molotov's at them!

An old truck came up behind them on the highway. CJ dodged a few more crazy jumpers, and then bullets wisped past CJ face and bike. They had pistols, the ones in the back of the truck.

"SHOOT! Shoot! Shoot!" CJ ordered.

Trisha shot the tires, and the truck lost control, flipping itself over, killing them instantly.

Up ahead was the end of the Highway. CJ took a right, then a left, and another left; they were back on the Eastern Freeway, heading north.

CJ dodged the multiple crashed cars along the way, and took a left, at the last turn he could, before leaving the city.

"What the hell are you doing?" Trisha asked.

My mansion, have to get a few things from it!" CJ responded.

Trisha nodded. They continued into the Los Santos hills. They followed the highway to the Mulholland Intersection, and went through it.

The columns that held the intersection up wisped past in a flash, CJ was now driving at a really fast speed.

CJ took a right, going straight up into the hills, and slowed down, while going up it. He followed a curved path up to a higher elevation, and sped up a little, the empty streets gave the duo an eerie feeling. They wisped past many palm trees and houses, as they came to a bridge.

In a flash, a big group of zombies, wielding different sorts of weapons ran out into the road, CJ dodging some took a hard left, but didn't go left. He skidded dodging a shovel that vent over their heads, 5 feet off the ground, but it didn't work.

Trisha got smacked with the shovel, and fell of the bike. CJ, still on the bike, partially regained control, swerving the bike to the right, hitting three zombies, the bike skidded with CJ on it, the front of the bike hitting a palm tree, sending CJ tumbling down the hill, with the bike spinning out of control behind him. CJ rolled onto the street below, having the wind knocked out of him.

Whoosh!  
The bike cam hurdling down after him, he had a split second to dodge the bike, nearly killing him.

He laid there for about a minute, and got up. He needed to save Trisha. He had one more of his dual Ingrams, and three full clips, plus the one in the gun. That was a total of 100 rounds, 25 per customized clip.

_I hope Trisha still has that gun I gave her! _He thought to himself.

Chapter 2-4 Complete. Next Chapter: 3-1

_Okay, I hope you guys like it, that is the end of Part 2! Be sure to continue reading when I post more!_


	12. Part 3 ch 1 Escaping Horror

_**Part 3: Surviving, Killing of the Beasts**_

_**Chapter 1: Escaping Horror**_

**_Disclaimer: Any relation to any people or monsters in my story living or dead, or living dead, is purely coincidental, except for Tommy, and the rest of the GTA characters._**

_Intro: The group in Los Santos has split up, John, Larry, and that mysterious old guy got in a car wreck, while CJ and Trisha went on, only to end up crashing, and encountering a large group of zombies in the Los Santos hills. Yang just survived a Zombie4, and Tommy and his surviving 4 men are in the jungle…_

_CJ, Trisha, Los Santos Hills, June 18, 4:01 a.m._

CJ scrambled to try and get up the steep hill. His legs were screwed up pretty bad, from when he skidded the bike. They were cut up bad; he was going through an enormous amount of pain, but he shook it off. His legs were bleeding badly; he even created a miniature blood trail.

Finally he got to the top of the bridge; it took him a couple of minutes. Immediately he spotted Trisha on a house rooftop to the right. She was kicking down the zombies as they tried to get up to her.

CJ ran up to where she was at, punching some zombies on the way, they were unusually weak. He climbed up to where she was at. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Mm…mm" She mummers, there was a red spot on her head, and a blood trail flowing across her beautiful face. Her arm was bleeding a little too. Overall, she wasn't hurt bad.

There was a thump. CJ turned around, and put 5 bullet holes in a zombie, he flew off the roof in a quick crimson bloody flash.

He grabbed Trisha's hand, and they jumped off the back side of the house, the zombies started to come both ways. CJ started shooting the ones on the left side, blood splattering along the side of the house. He ran out of ammo in that clip, so he quickly reloaded, and went on.

Some zombies were still out front.

BOOM!  
Suddenly, the giant tentacle faced monster headed up the road, heading right towards the bridge. "DAMN!"

CJ had to get across the bridge to his mansion. That bridge was the easiest way across. He handed Trisha the gun. "Listen, I need you to stay alive until I can find you again. Try to find some where safe to hide.

Boom! Boom! The giant approached the bridge.

"GO!" he commanded. The giant ran into the bridge, and hurt its head. CJ sprinted onto the bridge, the monster banging on it. Gunshots from Trisha's gun were in the background, almost distracting CJ.

The middle section began to crumble, he had one chance. He sprinted to the part that was crumbling, and jumped across.

**_Did he make it?_**

**_If so read the next part, if not skip to "Failure" after the next few paragraphs_**.

"Success"

CJ jumped to the edge of the bridge, the giant had cleared his path, and moved on. With one hand on the edge, he pulled himself up to the ground level. He headed to his driveway.

In his drive way, was a bird. A very large crow. It began to emit blood, and in the bloody turning, its head turned amazingly big. Its wings were featherless, it talons grew to the size of a chair. There was also a small claw on its left side. CJ sprinted for his mansion, the bird taking flight.

CJ hoped over the concrete fence, and headed fro the front door, dodging the winged beast's attacks. He made it inside. He immediately headed down a hall, coming up to a cabinet. He took a key from his pocket and opened the wooden door.

Inside were 3 weapons, a shotgun, and two sawn off shotguns. They were empty, except for the two sawn off shotguns; they both had 2 shells in them.

CJ put the shotgun on his back, and picked up the 2 cases of twenty shotgun shells. There was also a .223 caliber sniper rifle, and a box of sniper ammo, filled with 10 bullets.

Putting that on his back too, he headed back outside. As he walked out the door, the evil bird flew down at him. Diving out of the way, the bird's large talons went into the door, giving CJ the prefect chance to fill it with lead.

He spun around, and shot it with his four shots. Blood dripped under it, and covered the door. One of it's claws fell out, so CJ grabbed it, as a souvenir, and headed back towards Trisha.

"Failure"

CJ sprinted across the bridge, in front of him, the road disappeared, crumbling as the giant smashed it down. CJ was about to jump when he had ran too far. The bridge under him crumbled, making him lose his balance, and trip off the bridge.

The ground became big, as he fell to it. He would surely die from this fall. The giants arm appeared in front of him; CJ hit it, and tumble off of his hand, rolling onto the ground, _alive._ The giant started going berserk again.

CJ got up, still hurting from the fall, and ran… As fast as he could. The giant, swinging his arm around, chased after him, hearing his loud footsteps in the silence of the night.

A fist came down.

CJ rolled to the left, dodging it. He quickly got up, and kept running, north, towards Red County.

Another fist came down.

CJ rolled to the left this time, barely escaping the large hand.

Continuing down the hill the chase came, the beautiful forest ahead. The sky was still dark in the early morning.

The tentacle giant's tentacle face spurt out blood, and a long slim tentacle connected to a claw came out, heading right towards CJ. It extended towards him fast, it had an eye on it!

CJ rolled out of the way, as it hit into the cement, killing the usage of the eye. As the giant stood there, getting the claw back in its head, CJ crawled to the hill to the right of them.

The giant continued on, screaming and going berserk. CJ was safe. He climbed the not as steep hill, and got to a road. He crossed it, and went through a small patch of bushes. His Mansion was now across the street. He hoped the concrete fence next to his driveway, and walked inside.

He made it inside. He immediately headed down a hall, coming up to a cabinet. He took a key from his pocket and opened the wooden door.

Inside were 3 weapons, a shotgun, and two sawn off shotguns. They were all empty.

CJ put the shotgun on his back, and picked up the 2 cases of twenty shotgun shells. There was also a .223 caliber sniper rifle, and a box of sniper ammo, filled with 10 bullets.

Putting that on his back too, he headed back outside.

He needed to find Trisha. He headed back towards Trisha.

_Yang, Sandy Trail, June 18, 9:34 a.m._

"This sucks!" Yang was mad. He liked his clothes. Now they were ruined. Yang pushed the monster off of the Pitchfork, and took it out of the wall. He could use this as a weapon.

"I wonder…" Yang ran back down the trail to his boat. He searched it, but found nothing, except 41 9mm rounds, and no pistol, go figure!

Yang ran back up to the cabin, the ammo in one of his pockets, and the bloody pitchfork in his hands. He continued through a brown gate, and headed deeper into the forest. The sun was gone, nothing except the trees were visible, and small streaks of light through the trees.

He had been walking for a while, and he finally came up to a metal gate, he continued through it. This area was open, with trees surrounding a red dirt covered area. To the south, there was a gate, but there was also a climbable cliff, so he decided to climb it.

The ground rumbled, when he got to the top, he got a feeling in the pit of his stomach, he ran up onto the rocky path, and the part o the dirt cliff he was standing on collapsed. "Lucky me" he said out loud.

He was now on a big rocky trail, heading up a large hill, with lots of bush, and brush, and trees covering the sides of it. He walked all the way up. The sun became unbearably hot on his black clothes.

There was a gate ahead. He opened it. "Why are there so many gates?" he wondered.

He was now on a path with red dirt, in a small open area, with a gate to his left, and a path to his right. A bloody sign was next to the path. It said "To base". His heart jumped, it could be help, but at the same time of that happy feeling, the blood on the sign freaked him out.

He needed to find help though, he bravely took the path.

Following the trail, there was a dead body, all black, and crispy looking, like it had been burnt, the smell of death in the air, Yang quickly ran past it. Up ahead lay a big gray building, with green vines covering the side, and bushes, brush, and trees prevented him form going anywhere, except up to the building. The red door was marked "Satellite Command". It was covered in vines. Yang tore them off, and opened it up.

The building was just one big room with three doors, one to the east, the one he had just entered from, one to the west, and one to the north. Small walls separated the room into compartments. Computers, and other devices, such as control panels, monitors, and satellite equipment filled the room. There was also a big screen on the north wall; I looked like a satellite picture of the area. There is an airport to the southeast, a command center about a quarter mile east of this position, and north laid a jungle, with a large pond, or very small lake, and then the base, his destination. It was 10:30 a.m. according to his watch.

He took the north exit. This path was plant covered, with patches of grass, and the very dense jungle surrounded the path. He came up to an intersection, and a concrete shack. The red door on it was lock, up ahead lay a gate. Yang continued north, through the gate.

In front of him lay a body of water. Jungle trees surrounded it; it looked like there were other trails across the small lake. The jungle created a wall along the trail that headed north, along the lake. Yang continued up the trail to a gate, leading to the jungle.

On the gate a sign read "Military Base Up ahead". He smiled, and started to open the gate. Yang heard a noise behind him. His eyes widened as people started coming out of the lake. More headed up towards him, along the trail. The smell of death was very strong; their skin was a pale blue, almost gray. Some were bloody, they had knifes in their hands, and shovels, and pitchforks.

Opened the gate, and started running down the green path, into the jungle, he glanced behind him; they opened the gate, and were _running _towards him, _running! _

"Aw, shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! RUN!" He yelled, running sown the path.

_Tommy and Team, Yang, June 18, 10:41 a.m._

Yang ran down the path, screaming, and yelling "Run! Run! Run!" He came up to an intersection, "Oh my god! Tommy it's you!" He yelled.

Yang ran up into the group of people, they were now a group of six.

"We don't have a weapon for you, what's going… OH MY GOD!" Tommy yelled, pointing at the zombies coming down the path Yang came down. "Shoot!" Tommy ordered.

A few at a time, the zombies fell to the ground, their bodies covered in bullet holes from the MP5's that they picked up at the base.

Through all of the fire, Yang said "Let's go to the military base!"

"No! It's gone! We need to get out of here!" One of the commandos said.

Yang looked disappointed. "What do we do?"

"Call a chopper from Vice City! There is a command center, if we take that path!" He pointed to the sign. Yang nodded.

"Behind us!" a commando yelled. Out of the forest they came, in front of the gate that leads to the military installment's yard.

There must have been 20 of them, and more were still coming from the path to the lake.

Something jumped down, more zombies!

"Shit! Mother fucker!" A commando blurted out.

"We're fucked! Were surrounded!" Tommy yelled.

"Tommy! We are running out of ammo!" A commando told him.

"Shit!" More zombies dropped, in an explosion of blood, as the MP5's bullets past through their flesh. The smell of blood and guts, and death was the most horrible smell of all.

The heat was unbearable too, everyone was sweating.

"Where are they coming from?" Yang asked.

"Go! Now! The command center!" The path was cleared, as they were running by, some more came out of the jungle, but they were taken out easily. The opened a gate, and headed onto a cement path.

The zombies were close behind them, everyone was sprinting. They came up to a bridge, they sprinted over it. Tommy turned around, and shot the ropes holding the rope bridge up. Some zombies fell into the rapids in the river below, the others gathered around at the edge.

They were talking, communicating, in a different language.

They hurried up the hill, and came up to 2 paths. "This one!" Tommy led the group up the path to the right, going up the hill. They came to a gate, and when they opened it, there was an open area, with a view of the jungle. There was a large gray building, with a few satellites on top. The lights were on people were inside…

_John, Larry, and the old guy, Car wreck, June 18, 3:30 a.m._

John looked up, at the steering wheel of the car. The old man in the back was unconscious. "Wake up!" he yelled. It woke both Larry up, in the passenger seat, and the old man. John got out of the car, metal scrunched up, and part of the engine was in the building. Red metal parts were on the ground, along with glass, and other debris from the car.

John walked around the back, Larry and the old man got out of the car. There was moaning all around. The sky was pitching black, in the early morning. The sound of zombies was all around them. They looked around, seeing nothing.

"What the hell?" John asked, confused. They were in a parking lot, an empty one. There were large, apartment buildings around them (all of these places, really in game!), and a concrete wall surrounded them.

"Oh… They are on the other side!" Larry explained.

"How many? Sounds like hundreds!" It really did too, like hundreds of blood thirsty zombies surrounded the area. The old man was silent, never saying any thing.

John picked up a piece of red/gray metal, and chucked it over the wall.

There was the sound of it going through flesh, and a loud zombie moan, it sounded like he killed it. John chuckled.

The old man suddenly spit out blood, covering the area in front of him.

"Holy shit! Are you okay?" Larry asked.

Chapter 3-1 complete. Next chapter: 3-2.

_Okay, a very long one huh? Well, anyway, more to come!_


	13. Part 3 ch 2 Communication and Zombies

_**Part 3: Surviving, Killing of the Beasts**_

_**Chapter 2: Communication and Zombies**_

_**Disclaimer: Any relation to any people or monsters in my story living or dead, or living dead, is purely coincidental, except for Tommy, and the rest of the GTA characters.**_

_Intro: Tommy and Yang met up, and were being chased by the huge group of zombies, on their way to the command center. Trisha is fighting the zombies, while CJ jumps across the bridge, and either makes it or doesn't (your choice), and gets to his shotguns, and sniper rifle, he is now returning to save Trisha. At the crashed red Admiral, zombies are surrounding the area with John and Larry, while the old guy they are with has thrown up blood._

_John, Larry, the old guy, Car wreck, June 18, 3:32 a.m._

"Holy crap man…" said Larry, staring at the puddle of blood the man threw up.

The moaning grew louder, John turned around, spotting zombies climbing over the wall. "Oh shit!"

John searched the car, for weapons, and in the trunk, he found an incendiary grenade. One of the zombies had a pitchfork (where are they getting all of the pitchforks?), and threw it at Larry.

"Look out!" John yelled, in desperation.

Larry glanced at the fork, heading towards his head, but he was too late. In slow mo, the fork entered his head, blood splattering over the area, and the fork pushed his body along with it, and stuck into the apartment buildings wall.

Blood made a puddle under his body. John stared at his body in disbelief. He wanted to cry, his best friend had just died in front of him. John has no family; he was all he had, well, except for Trisha, his sister. This pissed him off… _Payback _filled his head.

He took the pin out of the cold grenade, and tossed it at the group of zombies. It exploded, sending fire all over the area, the zombies screaming in pain as their flesh burnt right off of their bodies, and died.

"Ahhh!" the old man started screaming, and moaning, he was in pain. He started to twitch, his eyes turned red.

"Oh shit!" John screamed.

The old man started to, uh… Change, his arms started bleeding, as they grew into claws. Big red, blood dripping claws. His face turned into a small alien like head, with a large yellow eye, and what looked like a brain on the other half of his head.

He started towards John, who took a step back. They started each other down. John though about letting him kill him. He had nothing else to live for. Except Trisha, Larry's sister, he had to make sure she was okay.

He got closer, three feet away.

"Use this!" A stranger yelled out to him, from the roof above and to his left. A handgun was thrown down, John caught it.

The man was in front of the car, as well as John. John jumped back, shooting the gat tank to the car, it quickly exploded in flames, throwing him back, and blowing off the old mans top half.

The car, which is now on fire, light the area up. John looked up; the mysterious man was gone…

John thought about the man for a second then started to run away. John stopped again, and ran over to Larry, and took his cross necklace, he would give it to Larry's sister. John took off, towards the street. Hundreds of zombies climbed over the wall to follow him.

_CJ, Los Santos Hills, June 18, 4:23 a.m._

CJ looked fro a path over to Trisha's position. Then he noticed it, the other bridge. He ran through the brush again, and crossed it. He then cut through yards to get to the other side of the bridge, across from the mansion.

He looked around. Down the street, were zombies all trying to get in a house. _Trisha! _CJ thought. He ran over to the zombies outside, his dual shotguns in hand. He started blasting them, out in front, taking out 6 of them.

The zombies stopped, and started to head for CJ, talking in a language CJ didn't understand. More came along the side; CJ took them out, now he had used 8 of the 20 shells.

He switched to the regular shotgun, loading 8 shells in it. With the 7 more zombies dead by the side of the house, he had taken out 13 total, and a lot more remained.

There was still more moaning coming from around the back, CJ headed towards it. More zombies came from the street, behind CJ.

At the back of the house, they were climbing in a ground level window. CJ shot 3, and looked inside. There was a large room, with what appeared to be a bathroom in the left corner, next to the window. In front of that, along the wall, a staircase, the zombies were headed upstairs.

CJ shot 4 of them with one shell. 10 shells remained. As a few zombies reached the top of the stairs, from CJ's vision, they were shot to death… Trisha!

"Trisha!" CJ yelled.

"CJ?" she answered.

"Hold on!" CJ grabbed two knifes from the counter top, and a board that was outside of the window. He put the board over the window, and stuck the knifes in it to stick it to the wall. He turned around, the bathroom to his left, next to the stairs.

To the left, the kitchen section, with a fridge, and a counter, and stove etc., with one window. CJ grabbed a chair from the dining table, and blocked it up, pushing it in the window, in a way so it was stuck. One more item of business, the green door.

CJ pushed the couch in front of it, and then stacked the recliner on top of that. _That ought to hold it for now. _He thought.

He ran upstairs. "Trisha? Are you okay?" he asked.

She got off of the bed, and ran up to him, hugging him. "Yeah…" she said.

There was a crash downstairs.

"Stay up here, let me take car of this!" CJ ran back down stairs, the zombies trying to get past the boarded up window, they would get through with ease, and CJ had to work fast. He grabbed the contents for a Molotov Cocktail, and made one, it was ready.

The zombies busted down the board, and were climbing in. A shotgun shell took out the 5 in front, but more came.

A ringing in the background caught CJ's attention… A chainsaw! The front door was torn down, as the chainsaw cut through it, and the couch, and recliner as well. "Oh shit!" CJ yelled. He shot the last of the zombies at the back window with 2 shells, leaving 3 more in the gun, 8 total.

CJ hoped out of the window, the chainsawer headed towards him the room filled up with 10 zombies behind him. CJ shot the man with a chainsaw, taking out a few zombies behind him. More, however, entered the room, it was crowded. Another shot took out like 8 of them.

The zombies just kept coming! CJ used his last shot; he had to reload, with only 5 shells remaining. He let the room fill up with zombies, as they got close to the window; he tossed the Molotov, which he had light up with his lighter, in front of the stair case, engulfing a large area in flames, catching all of the small house items on fire.

Screams were heard as some of the zombies died. The house would burn down in no time. CJ looked up; a window was in the bedroom. "TRISHA THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE! JUMP OUT THE WINDOW! TOWARDS MY VOICE!"

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" She asked.

"JUMP OUT THE WINDOW! UNLESS YOU WAN TO DIE! I'LL CATCH YOU! DON'T WORRY!"

"Well… Okay! Here I come!"

She jumped through the glass, and came down to the ground; CJ caught her, in his arms.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, let's go!"

_Tommy and Team, Command Center Exterior, June 18, 10:57 a.m._

Tommy walked dup to the main door, and pushed it open. "Excuse me." He said.

There were 7 military people in the room. "Civilian! Kill him!" a man yelled. Tommy's team was right behind him, outside.

"Oh crap!" Tommy yelled, diving backwards, outside, dodging the M4's gunfire.

Tommy rolled a bit, and then scrambled to his feet.

"Get them!" a man inside yelled. The door opened, and two men came out, but were dead in less than 5 seconds, as Tommy's commandos wasted them, covering the area in a little amount of blood. The door opened, and a grenade came flying out at them!

"No!" someone cried out.

BOOM!  
Everyone was blind, the flash grenade causing this.

"Holy crap!

"Johnson!"

"What the?"

"Fuck!"

"AAAHHHH!" different voices rang out, the sound of a creature growling was heard, and screams. It sounded like everyone inside died.

Tommy regained his vision. In front of him, and his team, was a creature with its head connected to its shoulder, and its left arm a claw (zombie4), "Shit!" Tommy screamed! "DUCK!"

Tommy dove backwards, hitting the ground, as did Yang, and two other guys, but one was too late, and his body was cut by the claw, blood poured out of his torso, as he fell in 2 pieces, his bottom part still standing, as the guts and blood poured out of him, then it fell to the ground.

The other man, who stayed up, jumped back, still on his feet, and dodged the claw attack. He had his vision back as well, but was still seeing a foggy white color.

He unloaded an MP5 clip into the beasts' upper torso, and head, sending it to the ground, in a bloody shower of blood.

Everyone slowly regained their vision, and headed inside. Just like the satellite building, it was an open room, with windows over the control panels, monitors, and computers, which lined the walls of the room.

On the many monitors throughout the room, information was displayed. There was also a radio, just what they needed. The room was filled with 4 bodies, one had no arms, or head, the other's guts were torn out, one was headless, and hanging over a controls panel, blood staining it, and the last one was legless, in a huge pool of blood in the middle of the room.

Tommy ran to the radio. He tuned it to a certain channel. "This is Tommy Vercetti! Do you read me? I need back up! Come in! Repeat I need backup!" he talked into it. All there was was static.

Tommy punched a control panel. "Damn it!" he yelled.

"Wait, we can still escape, I saw on a map, there is an airport not to far from here, southwest of our position. Maybe a half mile away!" Yang explained.

"Okay… Let's get out of this nightmare, and back to Vice City." Tommy replied.

"I hope to god it is still normal!" a commando said. It was now a group of 5, Tommy, Yang, and three commandos. Yang collected all of the ammo he could carry, and an M4. Everyone else stocked up on ammo and weapons as well. They left the building.

Chapter complete. Next Chapter: 3-3

_Hey, are any readers reading? Where's the feedback people? More to come! I hope you enjoyed it!_


	14. Part 3 ch 3 All Coming to an End

_**Part 3: Surviving, Killing of the Beasts**_

_**Chapter 3: All Coming to an End**_

_**Disclaimer: Any relation to any people or monsters in my story living or dead, or living dead, is purely coincidental, except for Tommy, and the rest of the GTA characters.**_

_Intro: CJ and Trisha have just survived a zombie attack, burning down a building filled with them, and running out of ammo. Tommy and his group are ready to get out, heading towards the airport. John is stuck out with no one around him. CJ and Trish are ready to leave._

_John, Grove Street, June 18, 4:50 a.m._

John walked lonely down the street. A group of zombies followed him. He ran down Grove street, hoping to find something. As he came to the end of the street, he had nowhere else to turn, he climbed on top of the Johnson house, the zombies neared.

In no time, there were over a hundred zombies trying to get to John. What could he do? He grasped his pistol in freight, he had to remember to save one bullet for himself.

_CJ and Trish, Los Santos Hills, June 18, 4:52 a.m._

CJ and Trish stumbled down the hill, to the outer Los Santos highway. Zombies tripped, fell, and rolled down the hill after them.

CJ handed Trish the shotgun, and told her to keep the zombies back, as CJ tried to hotwire a purple Picador.

Using 8 shots, Trish couldn't hold the off any longer. Just in time, CJ started the car.

"Hop in." He barked.

They sped off, into the city, heading east, dodging car wrecks, hitting wondering, brainless, zombies.

"Where are we going?" Trish asked CJ.

"My moms house, I have some weapons in there." Trish nodded her head.

A few minutes passed, they were on Grove Street. CJ stopped the car. A group of over a hundred zombies were in the way, trying to get on top of the Johnson house.

"Is that a guy on that house?" Trish asked. CJ used the sniper scope to see.

"It's that John guy."

Trish's face light up. "Is Larry with him?"

CJ checked again. He shook his head.

"I have a plan." CJ got out of the car, with the sawn off shotguns, and entered a house. On the couch were tow naked zombies, a guy and a girl. CJ wasted them.

A few seconds passed, and CJ came out, holding two Molotov Cocktails. He smiled, and got back into the car.

He drove up a bridge, around a block, and over a bridge, overlooking the Johnson house, above Grove street.

CJ got out, and shouted. "John!"

John was holding a can of spray pain, with a lighter, using it as a flame thrower, keeping the zombies off of the house. Periodically, burning zombies fell off of the building.

"JOHN!" CJ yelled again. John stopped, and looked around. He spotted CJ.

"Hey!"

"We're gonna save you! Where's Larry?"

John shook his head. Trish started to cry. "Leave me! You can't save me!"

"Yes we can!"

"I can't hold on much longer!"

"Just wait!" CJ yelled, throwing the cocktails into the group. It became a large fire of zombies. The departed, running down Grove street, screaming in pain. It smelt like burning flesh.

CJ hopped back in the car, he drove down the bridge, and drove through the alley, up to the Johnson house.

"Jump! Hurry! They're coming back!" CJ barked.

"No way! It's to high!" John replied.

"Do you want to live, or not?"

John hopped off the roof, some zombies nearing the car. CJ back up over them turning, he drove through the alley, heading west, into Downtown Lo Santos.

"Where now?" CJ asked.

"How about the tallest building, I hear it always has a helicopter on it!" John suggested, Trisha was staying quite, dealing with the death of her brother.

"Okay, that it is." In a few minutes, the were at the bas of the building. They entered, CJ holding Trish in his arms, hugging her. They entered the elevator.

_Tommy, Yang, and the commando's, trail, June 18, 11:30 a.m._

By this time, they had found their way across the river, through many trails in the jungle, which was mysteriously quiet, and have made their was down a hill, were two commandos were crushed by a rock slide.

They were now heading down a more sandy trail, towards the airport.

They came upon a brown metal gat that was labeled, "To Airport."

Tommy smiled. He, Yang, and one commando entered. This was a relatively straight trail, very green and grassy, outlined with trees. After a minute or two of walking, they came to a gate.

Inside was a large enclosure. A few planes were parked near the tower, a Nevada, 2 Shamal's, a Hydra, and two Maverick helicopters.

At this time, Yang's pager beeped. It read:

_Yang, it's John. Me and three other survivors are stuck in Los Santos, on the tallest building. We need help! The chopper is gone!_

Yang nodded. Tommy looked at him.

"What was that?" he asked.

"We need to go to Los Santos. I have some friend who need saving." Yang answered.

"No, they can fend for themselves."

"I agree, we need to get outta here." The commando said.

"There are three people, they wouldn't fit anyway." said Yang, "But I need to save them. I know how to fly, I will take the Maverick.

Tommy nodded. "If you feel that it is necessary. See ya in Vice." The said goodbye.

Yang got ready to fly off. The chopper had full gas, He took off, in the morning sun. Heading for Los Santos.

_CJ, Trish, and John, the roof, June 18, 11:45 a.m._

They have held up here for a long time. The zombies have to showed, but they were getting closer. Their moans becoming louder. While John wait on the roof, staring into the chaotic city, as the sun light it up, CJ and Trish were just under him, in one of the best offices there were.

The sat upon a couch and were talking. About what was going to happen. CJ leaned over to kiss her.

He kissed her neck, they hugged. He out his hands up her shirt.


	15. Part 3 ch 4 A New Day

_**Part 3: Surviving, Killing of the Beasts**_

_**Chapter 4: A New Day**_

**_Disclaimer: Any relation to any people or monsters in my story living or dead, or living dead, is purely coincidental, except for Tommy, and the rest of the GTA characters._**

_Intro: CJ, Trish, and John are awaiting they're good friend Yang to rescue them the zombie getting closer. Tommy and his commando left for Vice city. Now read to see what happens. I think you'll like it._

_CJ, Trish, John, Tallest LS building, June 18, 11:54 a.m._

CJ had his hands undo her bra. About to take off her shirt, she stopped him. "No, no I can't."

CJ looked disappointed. "Why not?" he protested.

"At least no now. Maybe when we get outta here. I mean, look what I dealt with, my boyfriend died, we were continuously attacked by zombies, and, creature, my brother is dead," she started to cry, "I… I just."

"I understand." said CJ.

They hugged. Trish could hear the beat of CJ's heart.

They both jumped in a loud crash. Outside the door. Screaming. Banging on the door.

"Not again." CJ murmured. "I'm getting tired of this shit!" CJ realized, he left his weapons with John, upstairs.

"No… No…" CJ banged on the walls, shouting "John! John! Are you okay? John!"

Meanwhile, John was sitting at the top, looking over the city, in a daydream. He didn't even hear CJ.

"Damn it John!" CJ shouted. "Trish! Go hide!" CJ pointed to another room. CJ put his body against to door, which was still getting banged on.

A groan made John turn his head. A pick animal at the stair to the heliport. His eyes widened. It's brain was visible. It's long tongue stuck out. It's body looked slimy.

His heart pounded. He slowly reached for the shotgun. IT quickly pounced at John, revealing it's 4 inch long claws. He pointed the gun up, as the animal pushed him to his back.

Tearing into his body, he shot off a round, splattering hi with blood, it knocked him down. It was stunned, John got up and pushed it off the building. It screamed.

John's chest was numb with pain, warm sticky blood covered his shirt.

A dot appeared on the horizon, I the orange sunlight, over the ocean. "Yang! Thank god he's alive!"

It was luck. He was very happy. Zombies climbed up the stairs, using the swan off shotguns, he tore them up. After killing about 6 of them, he ran down, into the hallway.

A door was broken down, with scratch marks on it. John rushed inside.

He saw Trish run into a room, and what looked like what he had just killed, have CJ trapped in a corner. CJ's eye's were wide open, he slowly took caution in his every move.If John shot, he would hit CJ. In desperation, John ran up to CJ, pushing him out of the way, as it attack.

John was impaled as he wrestled with the creature, while CJ got back up. Eventually, John threw it though the window, he falling out with it, grabbed the edge of the window, his hand getting cut by the glass.

As the creature flew out with him, it treed to grab onto his back, digging it's claws into John, almost making him fall.

The creature lost it's grip and fell, smashing into ledges of the building, creating a bloody scene.

Blood poured out of John's body. As he fell CJ grabbed his hand. He pulled him up.

John was out of breath, and in pain. He and CJ lay in the office, after the battle.

John had risked his life to save CJ. In return, CJ saved his life.

"There could be more coming, we'd better get to the roof." Trisha suggested.

The climbed up the stairs, blocking the door with the shotgun, wedged up against the doorknob.

The helicopter was big now. CJ looked over the edge of the building. Those, creatures were everywhere.

The chopper landed, and everybody boarded. CJ felt deaf in the noise of the chopper. The flew off into the sunrise. Towards Vice. No one said a word.

Yang was flying the chopper, John lay in a seat, unconscious, but alive.

CJ and Trish hugged, cuddled. Their terrifying journey was over.

_I FINALLY UPDATED IT! Please review!_

_**Epilogue coming soon!**_


	16. Part 3 ch 5 Epilogue

_**Part 3: Surviving, Killing of the Beasts**_

_**Chapter 5: Epilogue**_

**A long journey, and only a few survivors, this will cover many of the characters in the story, and will explain what happens afterward, following this horrible incident.**

**What caused the incident: **Unsafe security measures. Unfortunately, the security was perfect, it was human error. Following the necessary measures, at Area 69, a security personnel member forgot to activated code B45 HB, which cuts off all ventilation to the outside. This allowed the Viruses to escape, and it all started in Area 69.

It spread so fast, that some of the employees, just leaving Area 69, WERE INFECTED, which caused the infection to spread. One of the viruses, spread to the airport, and got delivered to Liberty city.

Area 69 was self-destructed, one infected member had to get out, to Liberty city, and warn the President, who was in town. Unfortunately, he turned, while he was in the Hydra, flying over Liberty (refer to the beginning chapters)

In less than 4 hours, all of Liberty was infected, along with San Andreas.

**Character Epilogues:**

**Carl "CJ" Johnson: **Following this event, he was tested for infection, he was not infected, and moved to Vice city, where he made good friends with Tommy Vercetti, and moved in with him, doing jobs for him. He went out with Trish for a while, and ended up marrying her.

**Trisha Johnson: **She went with CJ to Vice city, and got a job doing nothing, hangin out with CJ and Tommy at the Vercetti estate.

**John Bob: **At the beginning of the story, eh is called by his last name, anyway, he recovered to full health, and got a job in the air force, at Fort Baxter Air Base in Vice City.

**Tommy Vercetti: **Tommy returned to his Vercetti estate, making a new friend, CJ, he invited CJ and Trish into his him, if CJ would to work for Tommy, they currently live at the Vercetti estate.

**Yang Lee: **He too, joined the air force, and was killed, July 27, 2007, in a tragic plane crash.

**A/N: If I forgot anybody please contact me, and I will and them in, or if you see a mistake in names, etc. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
